0h S0 Depressing
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: The 0h-s0 Snake was not always 0h-S0 Evil.  Read on, if you dare.


**Backstory to 0h-S0 Snake as well as to Rope Snake.**

**I thought it would be kind of cute to make them related, so here you have it.**

**Please do enjoi.**

**Jetta.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Big sister?" A tiny serpent asked as he swam beside his sister in the waters of the beautiful Cerulean Beach. "Why can't I go to where those things are, over there?"<em>

_The larger serpent glanced to the direction her small brother pointed at._

_She noticed he was pointing to where there was land, people, and fun._

_"Because we're not like them." His larger sister replied softly. "If they saw you, they would take you away from me. Do you want that to happen?"_

_The little snake fidgeted in fright. "No! I want to be with you, forever big sister."_

_"Then that is the reason why you must always keep your distance from those things." She replied, looking at the beach._

_"Ok!" The little snake splashed in the water. "Big sister?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you show me that trick you do, oh pretty please?"_

_The large snake smiled sweetly and began to slowly blow bubbles toward the sky._

_The little snake followed the bubbles until he popped every single one, and without realizing it the tiny snake slowly approaching the beach._

_"Snake Rope!" The large serpent cried from far away. "Get back here, now!"_

_"Wait, I almost have the last bubble!" The little brother was now slithering through the thick sands of Cerulean Beach. "Wait…"_

_Suddenly, a man's hand quickly snatched the tiny snake and threw it into a black bag._

_"What are you doing?" The large snake quickly swam to the surface of the beach in order to save her brother from her masked capturer._

_"Big sister, help me, please!" Muffled screams were heard from within the black bag._

_The masked man quickly struck the large serpent with a light beam sword._

_That's when everything went black for the older sister._

_...  
><em>

"You are no use to me." A voice said as it shook the bag upside down, in just moments, the tiny snake slipped from the bag into the solid floor.

"Wait…"The little snake asked the masked man. "Where is my big sister?"

The masked man exited the room without a word to say.

The tiny snake looked all around, he was alone, dark and hungry.

He began to sob uncontrollably for his big sister, and then stopped as he heard someone enter.

"Who is making all that…*HIC* ruckus?" The snake hid behind a book self, noticing it was a white robed creature holding a glass with clear liquid.

"Can I have some water?" The tiny snake asked the hiccupping ghost.

" This is no ordinary water, kid…*HIC*" The ghost smiled to itself. "This is ***HIC* **the water of wisdom."

"Awesome!" The tiny snake smiled. "Maybe by drinking that smart water, it will make me smarter."

"What?" The ghost asked.

"My big sister warned me to stay away from the surface and I disobeyed. If I were smarter, my big sister and I would have never been separated."

"Oh…god." The ghost had a few tears escape it's eyes as it handed the tiny snake the glass. "Come kid," He sobbed. "There's someone I want you to meet."

The tiny snake finished the beverage provided and followed the dizzy ghost.

"Take this kid." The drunken ghost told a Dusty old man in tears. "He's in desperate need for love."

The old man stared at the tiny snake.

"Salutations human being." The tiny snake said. "Allow me to introduce myself to you, my name is Rope Snake and I have drank from the wine of wisdom. I shall assist you the best way possible throughout your adventure."

"Ok?" The old man replied. "Let's go."

Moments later, after joining forces with a pink haired damsel and his father, the old man and his comrades plummeted down to the depths of the Osohe castle basement.

When the team made a safe landing in water, a giant pink snake towered terrifyingly over them.

"AAAH! "The two old men cried in fright.

The young pink haired damsel began to use her PSI powers in order to fight the giant serpent. "Duster, don't just stand there! Do something!" She cried over the chaos.

The old man took out the tiny snake and pointed it at the large serpent. "I will use this!"

"You moron!" The father of Duster smacked him with the back of his palm. "Be useful!"

The tiny rope snake stared at the towering serpent's eyes. "Big sister?" He asked softly.

The giant serpent gasped as she heard the little voice coming from the tiny serpent. "You're alright?" She replied.

As the PSI powered woman was weakening, she used the last attempt to blast a PK Thunder alpha.

That move completely brought down the giant serpent crashing down into the waters.

"Nuuuuuuuuu!" The Rope Snake cried as he swam toward her. "Big sister, please!"

The pink haired girl and the two old men watched in awe.

"I…" The large serpent replied softly as she rose her head slowly. "I love you, little brother."

"I…love you too." The tiny snake sobbed as his big sister's body finally collapsed to the ground.


End file.
